


Wishing Stars

by Pokeluv101



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28636209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokeluv101/pseuds/Pokeluv101
Summary: Mahiru is a wishing star who grants the wishes of humans. He is guarded by the twelve zodiacs and he has never left the starry sky before. One day, Kuro asks Mahiru if he has a wish. He only wants to be a simple star for a day. (KuroMahi, Fantasy AU)
Relationships: Kuro | Sleepy Ash/Shirota Mahiru
Kudos: 26





	Wishing Stars

Water pooled around Mahiru’s waist as he knelt in the center of the Wishing Fountain. He had his hands folded together as he gathered his magic in front of him. The world was reflected in the pool and Mahiru could hear the wishes of thousands of humans. He filtered through the different requests and used his magic to grant the wishes with pure intentions.

A cool breeze passed over him and the water made it feel colder. Mahiru shivered and he created a ray of sunlight above him to warm himself. While he was cold, he couldn’t leave. The Wishing Fountain was his main tool to peer into the human realm and grant people’s wishes. He touched the image of people laughing around a bonfire and he felt a little envious. As the North Star, Mahiru could never visit Earth like other deities. He needed to stay in the starry sky to grant wishes and guide ships through the night.

Mahiru was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt something warm fall over his shoulders. He touched the jacket and he recognized it quickly. The thought of the person it belonged warmed him better than wearing the jacket could. He slipped his hands through the sleeves and said: “Thank you, Kuro. Did I lose track of time again? You and Hyde switch guard duties at midnight.”

“You’re immortal but you should take better care of yourself, Mahiru.” Kuro warned him. The cold couldn’t kill him but he still felt the need to protect him. He brushed his wet bangs from his forehead and he caught a few droplets that clung to his skin. He was glad that he was the only one permitted to enter Mahiru’s garden while he was granting wishes. His other guards would stand outside the gate.

“Humans have interesting wishes. I get distracted while listening to them. I didn’t realize it was so late.” They lived among the stars and it was easy to lose track of time. The Milky Way didn’t have a sunrise or sunset and it was a constant twilight instead. Mahiru glanced to the clock tower in the distance and he was confused to see that there were a few hours until midnight. “It’s not your shift to guard me yet. Are you here with a message from my uncle? I hope nothing happened.”

Mahiru couldn’t hide his worry as he rushed to his feet. Many people would target his family of wishing stars for their powerful magic. His mother had died when he was young and his uncle raised him. Their duty to grant simply wishes was also important to maintain humans’ faith in the gods. Kuro and the other zodiacs were assigned to protect his family.

“Nothing happened.” He quickly assured him and he placed his hands on his shoulders before he could out of the private garden. Mahiru let out a breath of relief and he placed his hand over his facing heart. He noticed Kuro’s face suddenly redden and he didn’t know why. Then, Kuro pulled his jacket tighter around Mahiru and he blushed as well. His white shirt was soaked through. “I’ll grab a towel for you.”

“I can use my magic to dry myself.” He told him but Kuro still turned around for the sake of his modesty. He had always been respectful and considerate to him. Mahiru had other guards but there no one he trusted more than him.

They had been together for centuries and Mahiru considered them close friends. A part of him would like to be more but he didn’t know if he should act on his feelings. Kuro was his guard and he didn’t know whether he was only with him out of a sense of duty. He feared that he would make Kuro feel awkward if he confessed to him and he didn’t return his feelings.

“You never told me why you’re here so early, Kuro.” Mahiru said as he dried his clothes. “I’m happy to spend more time with you but I know you find guarding people exhausting. You’re Leo, the strongest of the twelve zodiacs, and many deities requests that you guard them. You don’t have time to yourself or rest. It must be troublesome for you.”

“I don’t think you’re troublesome.” His words caused Mahiru to smile and the simple curve of his smile was surprisingly welcoming. The other gods and deities he guarded were haughty but Mahiru was different from them. He enjoyed spending time with him and he looked forward to their moonlit meetings. Kuro found himself asking to take over his siblings’ shift to protect Mahiru.

Kuro glanced at the Wishing Fountain and he thought of the reason he came. They were the only ones in the garden but he softened his voice into a whisper so no one could hear him. “You once told me that you would like to see a sunset in person. Do you want me to take you to Earth to see it? It’s your birthday tomorrow so this can be my early birthday gift to you.”

“Leave the heavens and go down to Earth?” Mahiru whispered the possibility to himself. He had dreamed of doing so but there were a thousand reasons he couldn’t. “I wish we could go. It’s impossible though. If I stop granting wishes for a night, the gods will know that I left my post and they’ll punish both of us. I don’t want to get you in trouble. Someone might attack us on Earth too.”

“I talked with the other zodiacs and they want to help you see that sunset. Hyde will stand outside to stop anything from entering. You can also grant wishes on Earth so the gods won’t suspect that you’re gone.” Kuro said and gently took Mahiru’s hands into his. Mahiru looked into his red eyes and his heart fluttered. “The sunset will start in a few hours so we won’t be on Earth long. You don’t have to worry about someone attacking you. No matter what, I’ll protect you.”

“I trust you, Kuro.” He squeezed his hands back.

* * *

Mahiru sat behind Kuro on a winged horse and he looked over his broad shoulder to the Earth below. His stomach held a mixture of excitement and nervousness. No matter how the day ended, he knew the sunset would be a happy memory for him. He could finally see the sunset as more than a mere reflection in his Wishing Fountain. Furthermore, he would share the moment with Kuro. They sat close on the horse and his body was pressed against his back. Mahiru wondered if he was able to hear his heart racing.

They landed on a beach that was a fair distance from a rural town. They agreed that it would be best to land on the beach because there would be fewer people. Kuro dismounted the Pegasus first and then he helped Mahiru off the horse. The sand shifted beneath their feet but Kuro’s hand on his waist kept him balanced. Once he was on the ground, Mahiru grinned up at him.

“Thank you, Kuro. The sunset will start soon but there’s a lot of things I want to do while we wait to see it.” Mahiru wore his jacket with the hood pulled over his head so the other deities wouldn’t recognize him. The hood shadowed his eyes and Mahiru adjusted the fur lining to see Kuro better. “My birthday falls on a human festival. I would like to try the games and food they have.”

He hugged Kuro’s arm and dragged him towards the town in the distance. His excitement was contagious and he ran alongside Mahiru. He could hear people’s wishes in the distance and the voices were clearer on Earth. They reached the end of the road and Mahiru saw people preparing stalls for the upcoming festival. Rows of colourful paper hanged over the streets and he instinctively knew they were wishes.

Mahiru noticed a little girl struggling to hang a slip of paper on a bamboo tree. He slipped his hand from Kuro’s and then went to help the child. He knelt next to her and spoke in a kind voice. “Would you like me to help you? I’ll hang that for you.”

“Can you put this on the highest branch? I want the gods to see it!” She asked and pointed to the tip of the tree. Mahiru couldn’t help but smile at the irony of her request. He wondered how she would react if she knew that he was a wishing star. He stood and then stretched onto his toes to place the wish onto the tallest branch. His fingers only barely brushed the branch and he considered using his magic.

Mahiru felt heat blanket his back as Kuro moved to stand behind him. He slipped the wish from his hand and placed it on the branch from his. They were so close that he could feel his breath brush over his ear. “You shouldn’t use your powers for small things like this. Someone might notice and suspect that we’re not human.”

He had to question if Kuro was able to read his mind to know that he intended to use his magic. On the other hand, they had been together long enough that they could predict the other’s actions. He leaned back into his chest and whispered back to him. “Granting wishes is the purpose of my magic. Don’t worry, I’ll be careful so no one knows.”

He straightened and then he discretely snapped his fingers. Following his command, a puppy bounded down the street and crashed into the child’s leg. Mahiru patted the dog’s head and said, “It looks like this poor boy is alone. Do you think you can let it be a part of your family? I’m sure your mother will allow you to keep him if you tell her it’s a smart guard dog.”

“I wanted a puppy! The gods must have seen my wish and sent him to me.” She cheered and hugged the puppy close to his chest. She thanked Mahiru before she left. Mahiru liked to make others happy by granting wishes yet he was rarely able to interact with humans. He tilted his head back to stare at the wishes above him and he hoped he could make them happy as well.

Kuro watched him work and his warm magic filled the space around them. He swayed slightly after he used his power to grant many wishes at once. He gently placed his hand on the small of Mahiru’s back so he wouldn’t collapse on the ground. Mahiru leaned against his arm and Kuro touched his cheek lightly. He appeared a little pale so he led him to a stall selling food.

“What do you want to try? I’ll pay.” Kuro offered. Mahiru looked over the different treats on display and Kuro loved watching his expression change. He wore his feelings openly on his face. “The sunset will start soon. I know a good place where we can watch it.”

* * *

Kuro and Mahiru sat on the ledge of a tall cliff and ate the crepe that he bought for them. He had suggested he try the simply vanilla flavour and he couldn’t have chosen better for him. Mahiru smiled to himself as he took another bite. From their seat on the mountain, he could see the town and the beach beyond it. “This is the perfect spot to see the sunset. How did you find this view?”

“I was guarding Dionysus. He got drunk and almost fell off the cliff.” Kuro remembered the first time he saw the sunset. He wanted to share the sight with Mahiru. “To see a sunset is a simple wish. Is there anything else you would like for your birthday? You’re always granting wishes for others. You should have your own granted for once.”

“I know this sounds like a simple wish but it means a lot to me. It’s beautiful how the sunset can change the world. Thank you for bringing me here. I would never have the courage to travel to the Human Realm on my own.” Mahiru finished his crepe and wiped his hands. His gaze fell onto Kuro’s hand between them and he thought of another wish he couldn’t have.

Then, he looked forward to the sunset in front of them. Mahiru held his breath as he shifted closer to Kuro. Then, he slowly placed his head on his shoulder and he waited to see his reaction. He didn’t pull away and Mahiru sighed softly in relief. Without a word, their hands naturally came together and their fingers became entangled.

“There is something else I wish for.” He told him. “I hope you have the same wish as I do.”

He felt Kuro’s hand on his cheek and it drew his gaze to him. Even before he spoke, his red eyes told Mahiru that he also felt the same. He tilted his head back to meet his soft kiss, washed in sunset.


End file.
